


White Lie

by HSNA_venn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: When Blitz goes into heat, only one of his mate was willing to spend it with him.
Relationships: WildFire/Blitz/Spitfire
Kudos: 6





	White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Result from someone dumping salt 6w6

Blitz ran up the stairs in the large mansion and took a turn to where his mates room were. He was panting heavily, face flushed and feel so much slick is leaking out of him. His hand firmly grasped the doorknob and pulled open, stumbling inside. 

Immediately, there’s strong arms holding him and his head met a sturdy chest. Blitz let out along sigh and tilted his head up, hazy eyes meet dark but worried blue ones. 

“Wild… I’m in heat.” 

Wild, his soulmate, an alpha and the right hand of the mafia boss, widen his eyes at the statement and a deep inhale confirms the fact that Blitz was really in heat. 

“Come here.” Wild said softly, keeping his breathing even as he scoop up his weak lover and carried him to the bed. Gently placing Blitz down on the soft mattress, the mutant in heat immediately started building a nest with whatever he can reach at that moment but when he held onto a green pillow, his hands stopped.

“Wild…” Blitz said, his red face turning pale as his eyes widen. “Where’s Spitty?” 

“Yes! Finally we can spend time together.” Spitfire cheered, waving his fork high up in the air as he sat at the dining table in his family house. His brothers laughed and chuckled looking at his silly gestured. 

“You’ve been busy.” Misty smiled sweetly and Spitfire let out a nod, grinning widely. Nothing make him happier than spending time with his brothers. 

He saw Val and Tumble talking between themselves and was about to butt in when he felt a sharp pull inside him, making him freeze. 

Spitty… Spitty honey, please come back home. I need you.

That’s Blitz’s voice, calling out for him. 

“Spitty… are you alright?” Misty touched his shoulder and immediately Spitfire jolted, widen green eyes staring at Misty in shock. 

“O-Oh? I’m fine!” Spitfire grinned brightly and took his brother hand, squeezing it inside his warm hand, feeling heat spreading inside him as Blitz kept calling for him. He knew he had forgotten something. Blitz was in heat. 

“Blitz... “ Wild whispered softly to the whimpering omega, caressing the burning skin gently as Blitz laid under him naked on the bed. They were both naked, once Blitz had begged for Wild, allowing him to enter his poorly made nest. 

“Wild…” Blitz whined, tears about to fall as he wraped his arms around Wild’s shoulder, clinging to him as Wild peppered kisses all over his face. “Why is Spitty not answering my calls?” He asked brokenly.

Wild heart hurt at the sight of his crying mate, not knowing how to properly explain to Blitz without hurting him more. So he gently nuzzled into Blitz bond mark, hearing his lover moan weakly as Wild kissed it gently, his hands going down to stroke Blitz’s legs apart and rubbed at his hard cock gently while his fingers rubbed at the leaking hole, feeling how Blitz’s whole body was burning. 

His sweet lavender scent though was tainted by the worry in them. 

“It’s okay, Blitz. I’m here.” Wild kissed the tears on his mate’s eyes sweetly, his body reacting to each moan and weak sob as his mate tried desperately to call out for their third mate, who Wild knew would not answer right now. 

“But I want Spitty too… I need both of you here, with me.” Blitz sobbed and Wild immediately kissed those tears away, emitting a stronger scent hoping to calm his distressed mate. 

“He’ll be back later.” Wild said softly, lifting Blitz head up to slide some more soft pillows underneath him for support and gave Blitz a pillow to hold on as Wild goes down on him, peppering gentle kisses on his chest down to his thighs, hearing Blitz muffling his sobs into the pillow instead and his heart ache. 

Wild took a deep breath and hoping to distract his lover, he insert two finger inside Blitz’s wet hole, hearing Blitz’s breath hitched and his thighs jerked. Wild placed a comforting hand on Blitz’s stomach and curled his fingers upward, keeping his eye on Blitz. His mate’s face was flushed red, and when Wild grazed against the prostate inside him, his pretty, sweaty body arched up and off the bed, moaning into the pillow he’s clutching on. 

Wild can feel the burning lust and pleasure coming from Blitz through the bond, but he also knows that Blitz didnt stop calling for Spitfire even for a moment and that makes his heart sadden. The heat makes him crave pleasure and the presences of his mates at the same time. 

“Blitz… Pumpkin is not going to answer the call…” Wild whisper softly, tugging the pillow off leaving Blitz with no choice but to meet his mate’s eyes. 

“Why… Why wont he answer?” Blitz voice croaked out, eyes red already. Wild heart broke at the sight and he kisses the eyelids gently before licking the tears off and kisses his lips.  
“You should know that his brothers are his number one priority, beautiful.” Wild said gently, cupping on of Blitz cheeks. He can see the frown on Blitz face as he let the words sink in and saw the moment Blitz really broke down, how his eyes turned blank and he goes quiet before a small, defeated smile forms on his pale face. 

Wild frowned and caresses his cheeks gently.

“Sorry…” Blitz apologize suddenly, his voice still weak and he reached up to touch his hot hand against Wild’s. “Can we continue?” 

Wild felt a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach but he nodded to his lover request and kissed him deeply. It can’t be help. They just going have to deal with this situation. 

This time, Blitz wrapped his arms and legs around Wild, pushing him flushed against him, as close as he can till their skin was pressed against each other, like he craved for Wild, trying to get as much of Wild as he can to make up for the missing piece where his other mate should be. 

“Spitty… are you sure you’ll be alright?” Misty asked his younger brother gently. Throughout the whole dinner, Spitfire hands was gripping tightly at the chair he was sitting on and his teeth was gritting tightly, making it look like he was in pain plus the redness on his face. It makes his brothers worried. 

“I’m fine.” Spitfire said sternly as he kept trying his best to ignore the desperate cry of Blitz calling out for him through the bond. It felt like a stab to his gut every time he ignore it. Misty knows what’s going and gently placed his hand on Spitfire’s shoulder. 

“Spitty… its fine.” He said softly with a small frown on his face, blue green eyes looking at Spitfire with worry. “You should go to your mates, they are calling out for you.” 

Spitfire let out a huff and puffed up his cheeks. “Misty, we haven’t spend time with each other for half a year already! There’s no way I’ll let this opportunity passed! Who’ll know when we see each other again?” 

“But brother… Didnt you used to visit us every weekend?” Val look at him with head tilted to the side. “You ignored your mates call too at that time right?” 

“Mouuu, I told you the time we spend with each other are precious!” Spitfire pouted and crossed his arms. Tumble chuckled from the end of the table and shrugged his shoulder as he took a sip of his drink.

“But-” Misty said worryingly but Spitfire shook head, putting his finger on Misty’s lips.  
“No butts!” Spitfire said sternly before he gives a wide grin. “Wild is there, I’m sure they will be fine!” 

Misty’s face suddenly soften and he reached out to touch Spitfire’s chest gently. “Spitfire, you’re hurting your heart too doing this…” and Misty was right. His chest ache with the coiling of his gut with each cry from his mate. 

“Please don’t let them go because of me.” Misty said softly but his voice was laced with worry. He’ll be restless if he knows his brother had stupidly thrown another part of his happiness away for another joy when he could have easily gotten both. 

Spitfire let took a deep breath as he held Misty hand on his chest and sighed, pulling it away. 

“I’m fine, Misty.” Spitfire said firmly with a smile. Misty goes quiet and he glance at his other brothers, both Val and Tumble exchange worrying glances before they shook their head. Misty sighed.

“Alright, Spitfire. You said you were staying over for the night, right?” Misty said with a small smile this time. Spitfire vigorously nodded his head.

“Yup! Of course I’ll be staying for the night.” He grinned and glad that they finally dropped the topic and goes back to eating the fruit salad on his plate, fork idly twirling inside the bowl.

However, he froze when he realized the cry had stopped. The bond went quiet on Blitz side, no more desperate whines of ‘Baby bear, come back please I need you.’ or ‘Spitty, it hurts. The heat hurts, please-’. 

Silence. 

It was quiet on Wild side too, but if Spitfire poke it a little, the alpha would reply back with a grunt so that means it still connected, but Blitz- this silence was frightening. 

That night, Spitfire couldn't sleep well. He laid in bed with pillow damp, thinking about why was the bond with Blitz felt so quiet, so empty. Did he pushed too far? Was Blitz upset with him? He can still feel Wild, sleeping soundly and peacefully so it gave him a little comfort in the bond. He will just have to wait then. 

“I’m back!” Spitfire shouted loudly as he barged into his bedroom. The room smelled heavily of lavender and spices, a sign of many rounds of sex. On the large, messy bed was just Blitz, half awake from Spitfire’s loud entry.

His beautiful mate was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, bed hair messy with his limbs tangled up in the blankets.

“Spitty…?” Blitz croaked out, voice sounding sore. 

Spitfire dropped the luggage and took off his jacket, immediately jumping into the bed beside his mate.

“Blitz! I missed youuu.” Spitfire whined as he snuggled into Blitz’s open arms, kissing the bruised neck and inhaling his calming scent. 

Blitz let out a hum and snuggle Spitfire against his chest. He nuzzled into Spitfire’s hair, smelling the fruity scent. “I missed you too…” He said softly, voice breaking.

Spitfire frowned, worried about his mate. At least now, he can feel the bond again, feel that Blitz is tired but relief to have him close to him. 

“Hunny…?” Spitfire wanted to look at Blitz’s face, he missed it even if they were only away for a few days but Blitz held onto him firmly so all Spitfire can do is draw circles and count all the bite marks on Blitz’s chest. 

He tensed up when he heard a sob coming from Blitz though, feeling worry racking through him. 

“Blitz?!” Spitfire called out in worry but Blitz just held his mate firmer and shook his head. Spitfire can feel dampness in his hair and knows for sure that Blitz is crying. He didnt know what to do, consumed in guilt so he just lay there hugging Blitz close as he listen to his mate soft weak cries and sobs, how Blitz blunt fingers digs into shoulder and how his body trembled in his arms. 

“You know he’s upset with you because you didnt spend his heat together.” 

Spitfire jolted when he heard the voice of his first mate and see Wild looking over them from the bed with an amused smile, arms crossed. 

“Wild!” Spitfire pouted, puffing his cheeks. Of course he knew that, but Wild saying it outloud just make it even more obvious! 

“Wild…” Blitz raspy voice calls out for his mate too and Wild climbed into the bed, kissing Blitz gently on the forehead. 

“Get some rest, beautiful. There’s still some of your heat left.” Blitz blinked a little and nodded his head obediently, dipping his head down to nuzzle into Spitfire’s hair again. 

“Also, welcome back pumpkin.” Wild grinned and leaned down to kiss Spitfire but the omega pouted and kicked Wild off of the bed. 

Wild went toppling down on his butt with a loud yelp. 

“Hey! What did you do that for!” Wild grumbled sulkily at his mate while Spitfire just stuck his tongue out with Blitz looking at them with wide eyes, surprised. 

“Meanies can’t join the cuddle pile! Blitz is mine now.” Spitfire said childishly, big strong arms wrapped around his slender mate tightly. 

“What! I’m not gonna accept that!” Wild shouted back in a childish way, jumping on the bed and making the poor bed creaked under their weight and Wild and Spitfire both started to wrestle with each other on who will get to enter the cuddle pile with a sore Blitz squished between them. 

Blitz had accepted his fate in this sandwich and laughed at his mate from time to time, happy that all three of them were together now. He can’t do anything about Spitfire’s preference, so he’ll just have to cherish the time they have with each other.


End file.
